


Not Quite Empty Nest

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen, hinted spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Kazuya waits a week after Naoya leaves his parents' house to hunt him down and feed him, by force if need be.





	Not Quite Empty Nest

The first time Kazuya went to visit Naoya’s new home, he didn’t tell anyone.

Not even Naoya himself, which caused him to wait almost an hour in front of his door, playing on his DS. Of  _course_  secluded Naoya would choose today to not be home.

By the time Naoya came home, he’d had to answer his parents texts several times (he was staying for dinner at a friend’s after hanging out there too late) and his battery had almost run out.

“What are you doing here?” Naoya asked as he climbed the stairs, looking more resigned (and almost… amused?) than surprised.

“You said you’d come visit but you never do.”

“It’s been a week, Kazuya.”

“A week is long. Is that take-out?” he added, checking the bag his cousin was holding.

“Yes.”

“Please tell me I won’t find ten other boxes when I go in.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t let you in, then.”

 

In the end, he only found seven, but that wasn’t exactly good news either. He gave Naoya the Look until he handed him some change, and went on a quick run to the grocery shop for a few vegetables and some chicken. At least Naoya could operate a rice cooker.

 

“I knew you couldn’t take care of yourself without me,” he declared, setting out the bowls.

“Says the boy who stayed several hours in front of my apartment. What would happen if a creepy older man picked you up?”

“I don’t follow creepy older men.”

“You follow me.”

Kazuya rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t repress a smile at the small, playful smirk on Naoya’s face.

“Anyway, isn’t your building supposed to be respectable and all?”

“You never know. I seem to attract bad company.”

“That’s what you get for being creepy. Did you know Yuzu’s parents are kind of scared of you?”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Well, it helped, she said they don’t argue as much when she asks to come to our house now.”

“They must think I’ll curse them.” He sighed. “As if I had time for such trivial things.”

“I know right?” He grinned, then put an additional piece of chicken in Naoya’s plate. “Here.”

“You’re the one undergoing puberty, Kazuya.”

“And I don’t look like a skeletton. Eat, or no dessert.”

“Are you my mother now?”

“No, but I’ll be the big brother if I have to.”

Naoya looked him in the eye. Stared. Smiled, finally.

“That would be interesting.”


End file.
